


Hors d'oeuvre

by Darkhorse



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Madeleine Era, Modern AU though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhorse/pseuds/Darkhorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Police Captain Javert and Wealthy Businessman/Philanthropist Madeleine meet at some sort of black tie event for the city. When Javert asks, "Excuse me, but have we met?" Valjean thinks he's being hit on.</p><p>Preference for Things Getting Really Intense and Them Doing It in the coatroom or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hors d'oeuvre

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, I think this was my first Valvert fic, and certainly my first saucy one.
> 
> Enjoy

Madeleine sighed as he studied the table full of delicacies all the dignitaries had to pick from. It wasn't that he was spoilt for choice, though he was. It was the knowledge that most of this would be uneaten, and go into the bin while there were people out on the streets starving. Sighing again, and deciding to wheedle, if required bribe, the butler and cooks to send it to Mer House instead, he helped himself to a salmon pastry. It was of course, perfect.  
Perhaps he could compliment the cook when he went to discuss the ah, doggy-bag.

“You look like you're having fun.” Commented a dry voice behind his, and somewhat above, his shoulder.

He jumped, turning on the spot to find himself staring up at a police uniform. Trying not to tremble he raised his eyes upward until they found a face. The officer standing next to him had long black hair, tied back in a neat, unobtrusive pony tail. Some part of Madeleine's mind noted that on any other man the pony tail would look verging on effeminate, but it merely compounded authority in this situation.

Desperate to fill the silence he gestured at the table “I was considering the food, how these are only the hoves d' and so much will go to waste. It truly is a crime, Inspector”

The taller man gave a tiny, sly smile “I was already trying to fathom out an arrest warrant for wasting police time, perhaps I can add waste of suitable food onto the bottom.” He looked beyond Madeleine, around the crowded room “Christ I hate these things”

Madeleine found himself shifting so the other man could edge slightly out of the press “Why did you accept the invitation, then?”

“Why did you?” The inspector shot back, quick as a wolf-snap  
Madeleine shrugged “I had hoped to bring to the esteemed man's notice the plight of many starving children and adults in the streets nearby... Most do have homes, but paying the rent leaves their tables bare.”

As he finished he noticed the officer was looking at him oddly  
“Have we met before?” The grey eyes were fixed on him intently, and there was an almost predatory glint in them that made him swallow lightly.  
“No, I don't believe so” Hastily he brushed the pastry crumbs off his fingers, paying heed they did not end up on his jacket and held out his hand “Jonathan Madeleine.”  
“Police inspector Javert” The other man returned, then shook his head slightly “Forgive me, Madelaine, I should have recognised you, but you reminded me of someone I knew when I was new on the beat... Silly mistake.”  
The philanthropist caught his breath slightly, but disguised it with a delicate cough. Javert seemed to not notice and snatched up an appetizer, crunching it in quick methodical bites. For some reason Madeleine found himself watching, then snapped his attention away as soon as he realised and scanned the room for some other topic of conversation. There was only one really.  
“So why are you here, Javert?”  
He watched out of the corner of his eye as the officer lent back slightly on the table, hands behind him.

“If you must know, I'm playing plus 1.” Those grey eyes shot back to him gently mocking, but thick with bitterness too “My boss likes fulfilling things to the letter, but doesn't have an SO of any kind, so I get dragged along...” “To be paraded as his best, his most exemplar, officer of the law.”  
Madelaine had a distinct impression that Javert might have sworn had they been alone.  
"Makes me feel like a show dog, to be kept in kennels then trotted out when appropriate to show of his greatness. Tsk, and there's reports to be written back at the station.”  
Madeleine checked his watch, it was half nine at night. Not unduly late to be working, but he felt his eye brows fly up, hypocrisy or not.  
“Have you no wife, no family to go home to?”  
“No” Curt, sharp. The memories it stirred made Madeleine shiver ever so slightly, but some wild part made him probe further.  
“I would have though an inspector would be a good catch.”  
Javert gave a harsh bark of laughter, thankfully covered by the hubbub surrounding them “With our hours... Besides, I was never inclined that way.”

Was Madeleine imagining it, or was there the tiniest bit of flush on the Inspector's cheeks as he said that. But again he was distracted by Javert turning the tables, and having to respond.  
“I'm the same as you, though I do have a daughter, of sorts.” He ducked his head as Javert's gaze became razor sharp, all the while rather enjoying the attention “She's my second cousin’s really, but when Fantine died she became my ward, and she calls me Papa so...”  
“Fair's fair” Javert put a hand on his arm “I did not mean to pressure you to an answer.”  
Madeleine found himself covering it with his own, and rubbing it ever so slowly “No doubt it is hard to stop being a police officer somewhere like this, when you'd rather be in your office.” Slowly, feeling warm, he lifted his eyes to the officer's.

Javert didn't immediately yank his hand away, indeed, they held the look for a long moment, until the officer's eyes widened imperceptibly and he snapped back to attention. Madeleine turned, and saw the Chief Constable approaching through the crowd

“Ah, there you are”  
For a thin man, the Head of Police had a surprisingly booming voice, it made people look around and take note. Madeleine quickly stepped slightly away, only to have the Chief Constable see the movement and direct attention to him “And who are you?”  
His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. This officer didn't know his past, but he was terrified by the mere rank.  
“May I present, Mr Madeleine, sir. He runs the jewellery factory in Montreuil-sur-Mer.” Just how Javert knew that he had no idea, but was grateful that he had to simply nod and shake a hand, listen to the chief make a few wandering random comments about jewellery, and then plead the lavatory to escape.

He stopped in a niche in the darkened hallway, allowing his rapid breathing to slow. But it wouldn’t, for every time he fought of a set of giggles over the Chief constable's blunders, he would see Javert's eyes and smile, and a different sort of breathing took over his lungs. He realised he;'d forgotten his bundle of goodies, carefully stashed in a napkin to take home to Cosette.  
“Pthhht, Jonathon”  
There was only one person who knew his first name here, only one person who would be out in a darkened corridor looking for him. Slowly he poked a hand out and beckoned. Javert joined him after a moment, clutching the napkin carefully.  
“You left these behind, and I know you won't want to go back.”  
He nodded, trying to work out why he had been frightened.  
“Those for your little girl?”  
“Cosette, yes” Carefully he opened the napkin, to see all intact inside. Only when he looked up did he realise Javert was nearly on top of him, breathing similar air. The niche wasn't big, with his broad build and Javert's tall one, so it could have easily been passed of as an accident that they bumped together while shifting. Electric ran up his body and he gripped the treats to disguise his trembling, barely hearing Javert's apology. For no good reason he plucked one of the mini quiches out of the careful bundle and offered it  
“My thanks”

Javert took it, and their fingers brushed. For a brief second Madeleine retained his hold, warring between being well behaved and liking what he did. Then he let go. The half light didn't allow him to see Javert eating, as he had in the main room, but he could hear it, the slow, careful chew. He felt Javert watching him, and looked away, out into the hall.  
“I think we are much alike, you and I” Javert's voice was soft, and Madeleine felt his heart thump to it's cadence “Neither are comfortable in the opulence of that room, both wish to be doing something else, something more...”  
“Satisfying?” It came out as a croak, and Madeleine wondered if Javert would run on his track or if he would be disgusted.  
“Yes” It was the upright officer who answered and he forced his desires down. Then Javert made an approximation of a bow, they almost knocked heads, and something in him would not behave.  
Their lips touched, only briefly but it was enough to make Madeleine attempt to stagger back, stammering apologies as he found the wall stopping him. What would the inspector think?  
He had his answer a moment later “You tasted of salmon”  
He could only stare. Javert hadn't been repulsed? Javert the upright, the morally correct and corrector?  
He felt a hand take his own, felt eyes on him “What did I taste of?”  
“I don't remember” He stretched up to kiss the man again, “pastry, wine, egg”  
“Which most?”  
He licked his lips, uncertain if this was flirting or simply a mean game “The wine is stronger, but the egg is fresher.”  
Of their own accord his hands found Javert and wandered up, drawing the tall man down for a third kiss.

This was no dream, the other man was willing, easy to ask to bend slightly so he could reach. There was no roughness, only a slight awkwardness and uncertainty. They drew apart, and Javert's breathing was awkward, harsh. On instinct, Madeleine found one hand resting on the officers chest, feeling his heart-beat. Javert reciprocated as he had earlier, covering the hand with his own.  
Madeleine kissed it, as he had dreamt of doing.Javert's breath caught for a moment, then steadied.

They kissed again, Madeleine able to feel the warmth of Javert's blush even if he couldn't really see it. Or was that him getting too warm and flushed? Did it matter? This one was hungrier, both responding to some urge they couldn't understand. He was stretching up to hold Javert's head close, Javert's hand was slipping around his back, pressing the two together.

There was forced, wild breathing when they separated, rough, slightly non human.

Madeleine cricked his neck to look towards the other man's face, his heart still thumping “We stop now...”  
“No” There was a harshness to Javert's voice he'd never heard and he placed a finger by luck right on his lips.  
“Or we break all common codes of decency, in a respectable house.”  
“You and I both think this house unworthy of respect Madeleine,” and there was something in the way Javert said his name that made his blood run hot “though I would not shame your ear by telling you my half of the story.”  
This time it was Javert who started the kiss and as tentative as it began it quickly became bold and demanding.  
With difficulty Madeleine jerked free, gasping for air before returning with equal if not stronger fervor.

“I must seem so desperate to you” He could barely talk, heart thundering like a stampede in his ears and chest pressed flush to Javert's.

The officer's voice was thick, lusting, when he answered “This is not desperate. Desperate is call- girls flinging themselves at me even when I'm on duty in full uniform, in front of other police officers... This is something else.”

The grey eyes were almost certainly fixed on him now and he shifted, trying to gain some leeway. Both bodies reacted, Javert groaning softly and almost involuntarily making the same movement. Something snapped between them then, pouring oil on a fire. Hands scrabbled at shirt studs and uniform buttons, unable to get a grip in the close proximity but unwilling to step away. The studs came loose first, and Madeleine spared the briefest thought for them escaping into the corridor before his rationality was lost in the feel of hands wandering over his undershirt, around to his back, pulling off his jacket. He was humming like a cat's purr as Javert's buttons finally co-operated, and found himself scrabbling for a purchase on the officer's chest, barely noticing when Javert used his teeth to undo the bow tie around his neck.

He'd thought his heart was racing earlier... if that was racing, he didn't know what this was.  
More buttons undone,skin pressed together, harsh kisses, savage breathing...

It ended in two barely suppressed yelping groans and they stood shaking, Madeleine only noticing as his mind cleared that Javert would likely have a bruise between his shoulders come morning, so hard had he been pinned against the stone wall.

Javert was first to speak, and to be able to speak. “What my boss would say if he saw me now. Javert, with his uniform jacket slipping off his shoulders and his trousers unbuttoned, pinned against the wall by a philanthropist who is half his height. Hardly the model of officer deportment."  
“Debauchery maybe” As his faculties returned Madeleine was becoming all the more grateful that he'd chosen to wear an under-shirt. Their little interlude might have ended much quicker had he not. To hide any tell-tale expression he busies himself re-studding his shirt, grateful that Javert had slipped all the little pieces of pearl and gold into a safe pocket before everything went upside down on them.

The officer had also preserved his tie safely and Madeleine fumbled as he attempted to do it up. Why was it so easy to undo the complicated dress buttons, in the dark no less, and yet he couldn't do up a bow tie.  
“Here, let me.” And Javert, possibly aided by a light that was blocked to him, made short work of the decoration.  
A low gong sounded somewhere and they both moved, Javert going tense like a pointer, Madeleine turning on the spot.  
“The Dinner gong”  
They shared a confused moment, then bolted together.

Just outside the door of the dining room they paused and Madeleine watched as Javert straitened the last touches of the uniform back to normal, drew himself up, and spoke in a perfectly stiff tone of voice, loud enough to be overheard  
“Next time you attempt to go wandering in a strange house, Madeleine do take a guide with you, for we have now missed any chance of those appetizers." However his effect was slightly ruined by the whisper which slipped into Madeleine’s ear “Though our own were quite sufficient.”


End file.
